Distracción
by Laura Melissa
Summary: En el medio de la guerra y del sufrimiento, a veces necesitamos algo que nos aleje la mente de la realidad. A veces necesitamos...una distracción. DG, oneshot..por ahora


-¡No!-

El alarido retumbo en la vacía habitación. Solo se oían los sollozos de la persona que había causado que el silencio se rompiera.

Todo estaba oscuro, apenas se podían distinguir algunas siluetas. En la pequeña habitación había algunos sofás y una mesa redonda en el medio. Además en la pared del fondo había una gran vitrina llena de libros.

Los sollozos continuaban seguidos de pequeñas articulaciones de la palabra "no".

La persona que las pronunciaba estaba arrodillada en el suelo al lado de uno de los sofás. De ves en cuando le proporcionaba puñetazos a los suaves muebles.

Este ser humano era una mujer. Pelirroja, un poco baja, vestida en ropa negra con una túnica por encima, negra también.

-¿Sabes? Llorar no va a solucionar nada.-sonó una voz masculina desde la entrada de la habitación.

La pelirroja levanto la cabeza, buscando el causante de la interrupción encontrándose con un par de fríos ojos grises.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy-dijo ella mientras se levantaba tratando de recuperar su dignidad, la cual había sido deteriorada al él haberla encontrado en tal estado.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, comadreja-dijo el mientras entraba en la habitación, observando la cara de la chica, que estaba toda lagrimosa, un poco hinchada y con los ojos rojos.-Solo intento hacerte saber que llorar es una perdida de tiempo, debes reponerte y seguir adelante-

-¿A ti que te importa si me ahogo en mis propias lagrimas en vez de seguir adelante?-le dijo ella en mal tono mirándolo de mala manera.-Tu no entiendes lo que estoy pasando.

-Tal vez no, pero sé que no vale sufrir por lo que ya se perdió.-su voz se suavizo un poco, pero sus ojos seguían indiferentes.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mi, Malfoy?-pregunto ella sorbiéndose los mocos mientras lo miraba escéptica.

-No me preocupo por ti, Weasel. Me preocupo por el bien del grupo. Tú eres una de las cabezas, y el hecho de que estés mal no es beneficioso.-Sus ojos se habían endurecidos al ella haberle preguntado tal cosa.-Trata de ponerte bien.

El se dio la vuelta para irse. Había empezado a caminar cuando sintió una mano suave sujetarlo por el brazo. Giro y se encontró con unos dulces ojos marrones.

-Gracias-le sonrió la pelirroja. Ella sabía que eso era lo más que se podía esperar de él.

El solo movió la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, luego volteo y salio de la habitación.

Ginny, la pelirroja, se sentó lentamente en uno de los sofás. Adentro de si, podía sentir un sentimiento calido que nacía.

Luego de un tiempo, decidió levantarse e ir a consolar a su madre, que estaba destrozada al saber que Percy, el hermano de la pelirroja, murió estando enojados con ellos.

Ella le iba a aclarar que si el hubiese estado enojado, no hubiese sacrificado su vida por la suya.

Ginny le dolía el hecho de que su hermano había muerto por ella. Pensaba que era su culpa. Eso era lo que le hacia sufrir, pero Malfoy tenia razón. Debía seguir adelante.

OoOoOoOoOOOOOoOoOoOoOOoO 

La pelirroja se apareció cerca del edificio donde sabia que habitaba el rubio. Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que le había dirigido la palabra mientras se encontraban solos.

Desde ese día no había podido dejar de mirarlo furtivamente en todas las reuniones de la Orden. La guerra aun no había acabado y ellos se encontraban dentro de ella.

Doblando la esquina, se encontró con el edificio que le indicaron. Por alguna razón, el rubio decidió alejarse de su casa, de su madre, pero manteniendo contacto seguido, ya que él era un espía.

Sabiendo el hechizo que rodeaba el edificio, lo debilito lo suficiente como para entrar. Subió hasta el cuarto piso y toco la puerta del que sabia era el apartamento de él.

-Contraseña-oyó su voz desde el otro lado.

-Savignon-respondió ella, sabiendo que se refería a la palabra de seguridad que usaban en la Orden.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a Malfoy sin camisa y con el pelo revuelto.

-¿Weasley? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto él sorprendido.

Ginny no le respondió. Simplemente tomo algunos pasos hacia el y decidida junto sus labios con los de él.

El no puso resistencia. Sujeto su cadera, acercándola mas así. Ella le rodeo el cuello con sus manos. Los besos eran fervientes. Llenos de pasión. Una mano de él se deslizo debajo de la camisa de ella y empezó a acariciarle la parte baja de su espalda.

Ella sorprendida dejo escapar un gemido de placer y él aprovecho para entrar su lengua a la boca de ella. Sus lenguas buscaban desesperadas la manera de conseguir más.

La piel le ardía, quería sentir más de él.

Gimió de nuevo al sentir presión en su estomago.

Abruptamente él se separo de ella.

-No, no podemos hacer esto-dijo el rubio con la voz ronca mirándola profundamente.

-Si, si podemos-susurro ella mirándole a los ojos, tratando de enseñarle cuanto lo deseaba. El pareció haberse dado cuenta porque la agarro del cuello y la volvió a besar.

Bajando lentamente, beso su barbilla, su cuello. Desabotono la camisa de ella tratando de sentir su piel. Tiro la camisa por ahí y le removió el brazier que también cayo por ahí encima de la camisa.

La pego contra si y al sentir sus pezones firmes presionarse contra su pecho la beso de nuevo. El la levanto. Ella rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas para no caerse.

La llevo a su habitación y lentamente la recostó en la cama sin romper el beso. Luego bajo para prestarle atención a los senos de la pelirroja. Ella agarro su cabello y lo urgió a ir más abajo.

El beso su camino hasta el botón del pantalón de ella. Lo desabotono y le quito el pantalón bruscamente. Luego le removió la tanga negra que ella estaba usando.

Al tocarla, ella gimió. Estaba ya completamente mojada. La lengua de él jugó un poco con su parte interior hasta que sintió que ella casi llegaba al orgasmo.

-Draco, por favor-gimió ella pidiendo.

El al oírla pronunciar su primer nombre, sintió una corriente de placer recorrerle por el cuerpo. Sin pensarlo más, la penetro.

Ella estaba toda mojada y apretada. Encajaban perfectamente.

Ella gimió de placer y empezó a moverse para que él se moviera. El sonrió al ver su impaciencia. Empezó a moverse rápidamente dentro de ella. Los gemidos que ella profería lo hacían querer venirse.

Ella estaba en un delirio total, sentirlo adentro de ella era como ver la gloria. Por varios meses había ocultado su afección por él. Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Sus movimientos llegaban hasta lo mas hondo de su ser. En poco tiempo ya se sentía al borde del éxtasis. Ella lo agarro de los hombros y lo pego hacia si, besándolo de nuevo y sintiendo como el orgasmo la llenaba por todo el cuerpo.

Los movimientos de él se volvieron más bruscos mientras mas aceleraba el paso. El también sintió que ya no podía controlarse más. Se vino dentro de ella con un gruñido de placer. La beso de nuevo intentando guardar el momento.

Luego se salio de ella y se recostó a su lado. Rodeándole la cintura, la atrajo mas así.

-Me alegra que hayas venido a mí-le susurro él al oído.

-A mi también me alegra-sonrió ella mientras acariciaba el brazo de el, precisamente donde estaba la marca tenebrosa.

La vida durante la guerra tal vez no era del todo feliz, pero había ciertas cosas, ciertas distracciones, que eran las que te daban fuerzas para seguir adelante. Y Ginny estaba segura que la relación entre Draco y ella era una de esas distracciones.


End file.
